starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Overlord
Big eyes or crab claws If you look closely on the in-game model and some of the cinimatics, you will see that its front tentacles have swollen things on the ends. Are they big eyes or crabesque claws or what? I can not tell, can anyone?--72.188.143.77 01:30, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Those are claws, although they appear to be vestigial. I wouldn't expect an Overlord to be able to attack ground units with them. PsiSeveredHead 01:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Ovie pic? Where did the SCII ovie pic come from? Capefeather 02:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Put in the source (www.sclegacy.com ... and several other fansites). PsiSeveredHead 03:16, 27 November 2007 (UTC) So they just gave it to random fansites (and I don't mean SCLegacy, since I know they actually have connections)? I find that hard to believe. Capefeather 05:47, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, they did. Check the battle.net forum; they confirm it. PsiSeveredHead 12:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) linky PsiSeveredHead 12:35, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I didn't know so many sites had insider privileges. Capefeather 20:47, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I think it looks better in SCII, who agrees in saying it looks awesome BrokenHeart15 slime creatures Are the slime creatures mentioned in this article selectable, and how many hitpoints do they have? It may be worth creating a new article, if so. Brainwasher5 06:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Based on the reference, they were only briefly mentioned in a forum post. So no HP info, no selectable info, no substantial info. It's not really enough to create an article, especially when the "slime creature" seems to have become the changeling.--Hawki 06:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Those are no longer in the game. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Overseer as special strain of Overlord? If the overseer can be treated as a special strain of the overlord, then the baneling, the lurker, and the guardian/devourer should be treated as such for the zergling, the hydralisk, and the mutalisk, respectively. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 23:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm...I'll concede, that's a very good point. :Looking over it, I'll make the overseer its own strain again on the breeds template. Most conclusively is that the overseer has the spotter variant, and by the template's standards (as I understand them), breeds with variant strains are independent breeds by default (e.g. the brutalisk). However, I think the overseer should at least be mentioned on the special overlord strains on its own page, albeit with notes (added some), as it's referred to as a "genetically altered overlord). So yes, I agree that it should count as its own breed, but should at least be mentioned as stemming directly from the overlord, whereas banelings and lurkers...well, were they animals, the ammount of genetic variation would make them their own species rather than variants.--Hawki 23:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Natives of Zerus So a bit of an odd thing I've noticed going through the manual, in the zerg history section it describes the creation of the drone, queen and overlord all occurred before the assimilation of the behemoths into the swarm, and thus before they were able go into space, meaning they'd have to be on Zerus. However, this contradicts a few of their backstories, as Gashyrr Wasps and the Gargantis Proximae were assimilated on planets that weren't Zerus. Not sure how to approach this one, maybe as a note in the respective articles? With the queen it's not a big deal since you could just say the Broodkeeper is a native of Zerus, but with the other two they seem to be from established planets, and Overlords didn't get assimilated until the Swarm was jumping from planet to planet. Maybe different creatures filled those roles initally? --Subsourian (talk) 22:31, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :Oh please, I noticed that years ago. :P :But on that subject, it could be worth noting, but I always saw it as a bit of a time jump ahead, showing how the Swarm opeated with those new breeds drawn in. Course that's just me though, so I think it's worth noting, though it shouldn't supersede the drone/overlord backstories of them coming outside Zerus.--Hawki (talk) 22:56, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah I thought so as well, I'll mention that in the respective articles and their base breeds. Finally found the time to do a full reread of all of the old EU lore to see if we missed anything, wasn't sure what's been old ground and what hasn't haha. :P --Subsourian (talk) 23:02, April 22, 2018 (UTC)